Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for generating table frame straight lines by processing aft image.
The present invention also relates to an image processing apparatus capable of recognizing tilted lines in a table free.
The present invention further relates to an image processing apparatus for generating table frame straight lines by processing an original image including arbitrary curves in handwritten and printed images and the like.
Additionally, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reading an image of a table frame and recognizing rectangular areas.
The present invention also relates to an image processing apparatus for generating table frame lines by processing an original image and for performing numerical operations in a table on the basis of the table frame lines.